Boyd
Boyd (Vernon Milton Boyd IV) was a student at Beacon Hills High School and a member of Derek's pack. He is played by actor Sinqua Walls. Season 2 He works at the ice skating rink and gives Stiles and Scott after-hours access for a double date with Lydia and Allison. He feels unpopular and disliked at school. Derek Hale offers him friendship and the sense of belonging he lacks which leads Boyd to join the pack. (read more...) While he says he wants to be like Scott, he is seen with Derek during pack training. He was picked out of the crowd to join the lacrosse team where he partially transformed on the field. (read more...) He joins Derek at the school as they try to catch and kill Lydia. He fights with Scott briefly on the lacrosse field. He remains outside and out of the confrontation at Scott's house. (read more...) Boyd helped Derek fight the hunters outside a warehouse. He was incapacitated by a wolfsbane laced bullet and Derek sent him home. (read more...) Like the rest of the pack, he too is chained up during the full moon. When he breaks free he goes after Derek. Isaac, once he controls himself, holds him into submission. (read more...) When he and Erica decide to leave Derek's pack to search for a new pack, they're attacked by Allison and the Hunters. Allison relentlessly shoots arrows at him which nearly kills him. Chris Argent shooting her bow away saves his life. (read more...) Like Erica, he was held captive at the Argent home, but Chris lowers the electrical current of their bonds so they could escape. Later they both run into another pack of werewolves, leaving their fate unknown. (read more...) Season 3 Boyd has been missing for four months. He is seen briefly on a missing persons poster (listing his name as Vernon Boyd) in the hallway of Beacon Hills High School. Derek says The Alpha Pack has both Boyd and Erica in an undisclosed location. Boyd is seen from the back, sitting on the floor of what appeared to be a bank vault. (read more...) Boyd is found alive with Cora Hale, Derek's younger sister. However he had not been exposed to the moonlight for three months so when the moon enter the vault he and Cora become more savage and bloodthirsty when Derek and Scott find him. (read more...) After he breaks out of the bank, Boyd along with Cora set off to kill whatever they find until Derek traps and incapacitates them in the school. (read more...) Boyd returns to school and places an ROTC card at a makeshift memorial for the most recent murder victim. Stiles wants to know if he and the murdered student were friends. Boyd says he had one friend and "she's dead". (read more...) Boyd joins Derek and Cora to fight against the Alphas. Deucalion and Kali try to make Derek choose between saving Boyd or saving Cora. After Derek's apparent death, he is ready to take revenge on Ethan during a school trip. Scott talks him down. (read more...) Under the influence of wolfsbane, Boyd is overcome with guilt over the disappearance of someone named "Alicia" and tries to drown himself. He is saved by Stiles and Lydia. (read more...) Boyd comes up with a plan to stop the Alpha Pack in their planned attack on Derek's Loft. He floods the space with water then throws in a live wire. Unfortunately, Kali and the twins cut the power. After the fight, the twins hold Derek's arms, claws up, and Kali drops Boyd onto Derek's claws, impaling him. Boyd dies. (read more...) Gallery Erica and Boyd on their full mon.png a-turning-boyd_600x340.jpg boyd-kicking-ass.png boyd-knows.png confrontation-2.png pow-wow.jpg tumblr_m7fetgesWu1rx9bnro1_500.gif wanna-play.png wolf-eye.png zamboni.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 3 Fireflies Sinqua Walls Vernon Boyd werewolf face.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 5 Frayed Sinqua Walls Boyd Leather Vest.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 6 Motel California Sinqua Walls Boyd last breath.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Sinqua Walls Boyd impaled on Derek's claws.png|Boyd's death Video Boydintro Category:Male Category:Decreased